


World's End

by just_another_classic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_classic/pseuds/just_another_classic
Summary: “If it’s the end of the word, then I want to be with you.” (Captain Swan College AU)





	World's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenfaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/gifts).



> Dedicated to Lena, who shares my love of the show "Greek" and spazzed about this story many months ago. The party and a few lines are taken from/inspired by that same show.

Graduation.

Emma was graduating college tomorrow. The black gown hung in her closet, shoved into the very back next to dresses that were no longer in style and shirts she no longer wore. If she couldn't see it, Emma reasoned that maybe it wasn't real. But it was. Tomorrow she would down that black cap and gown, cross the stage, and accept her diploma.

She'd stop being Emma Swan, College Student, and officially become Emma Swan, College Graduate. Cool, right?

Except not. Most people looked forward to college graduation. It represented four years of hard work, tears, and panic attacks – a sign that you were qualified to do something. But all Emma could do was envision it as the end. 

After eighteen years of bouncing from group home to home, Storybrooke College and its stability had become a refuge for Emma. She had finally found somewhere she could call home, and a group of people she could call family – and it was all going away.

Sure, all her friends had promised to keep in touch. That's what everyone did. And they would, at first, they'd all try very hard. But eventually, conversations will trickle away as they all live their separate lives. It wouldn't be like undergrad where Ruby could barge into Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment with a bottle of tequila. Tuesday movie nights with the gang would be a thing of the past.

All because they wouldn't be together.

Ruby was moving to Kentucky after landing a Stage Management gig with a youth theatre. Elsa had joined Americorps and was being shipped off to Alaska. Regina, to no one's surprise, had been accepted to Yale Law. The only people in her group who were staying together were David and Mary Margaret, who were moving to D.C. to work on the Hill and for Teach for America respectively.

As for Emma, she was staying in town to work at the local Sheriff’s department. It was a stable job, and would certainly be interesting, but she could not say she was entirely excited by the prospect. To be honest, unlike many of her friends, Emma had never had a set career goal. She wanted to be employed and self-sufficient, of course, but she'd never been one to have a "Dream Job". Her dream had always been a home – and now she was losing it. 

God, she needed a drink.

She knew where she could get one, or many. For weeks, Killian had been boasting about his frat’s “World’s End” party that was happening tonight. His explanation that since the school year was ending, and that he was graduation, there was not more fitting of a theme. Emma had teased him that he had watched the Pirates of the Caribbean movies one too many times, and that he was using the party to further fuel his pirate fetish. (He had dressed as Captain Hook three years running for his frat’s Halloween parties.)

But he was right that the theme was fitting, because it certainly felt like Emma’s world was ending.

Like the others, Killian had also leaving post-graduation. His plan involved sailing the East Coast with his brother who taught at the Naval Academy in Annapolis. His brother – his idol, really – had a break over the summer months, and the two thought it would be “bloody brilliant” to take to the seas together. Emma had no idea what Killian planned to do after that, but she knew it didn’t involve here. Here, which was landlocked, a fact that Killian complained about near daily. She had quickly come to realize how much she’d miss those complaints.

She’d miss a lot about Killian, to be honest.

Emma had met Killian four years ago at a frat party she had been dragged to by her roommate’s best friend, Ruby. The party had been raucous and wild, fitting every cliché one would have for a party. She had stumbled into Killian – literally stumbled – which had caused him to spill his drink – some red hooch concoction – down the front of her white blouse. He had offered her his jacket as an apology – as long as she returned it, of course – and thus a friendship was born.

Killian Jones was very unlike any stereotype she’d had of frat boys prior to attending Storybrooke. Frat boys were supposed to be lame, rich assholes who wore pastel shorts. Killian wasn’t rich, he loathed pastels, and he was genuinely a good guy. Sure, he acted like an arrogant prick every now and then, but he was loyal to a fault.

Once during Emma’s sophomore year, she had slipped on patch of ice walking to class. He’d skipped the rest of his classes that day to stay with her at the hospital while she received X-Rays and received the cast for her broken wrist. It had only been later that David had revealed to her that Killian had knowingly missed a quiz that he knew Dr. Gold wouldn’t let him make up. Another time, she’d been having a panic attack in the library before a test, and he’d talked her down. He was just there for her. Always. Except for after tomorrow.

She really, really needed a drink.

It would be easy to walk to Greek Row, to find her way into the KT house, and drink her feelings away. That’s what freshman year Emma would have done, but “about to graduate” Emma was trying to be more responsible. Which meant drinking alone in her apartment and moping.

She was halfway to the kitchen, though, when someone knocked on her front door.

She considered not answering. She wasn’t expecting anyone, nor had she ordered delivery. She wasn’t in the mood for lectures on religions. But then she heard a familiar voice calling, “Swan, let me in! I come bearing the greatest of treasures!”

“Killian?” she asked, pulling open the front door, surprised to find her friend standing on the other side, holding up a six-pack of beers. “Shouldn’t you be celebrating the end of the world?”

He didn’t wait for her to let him in, sweeping in without a proper greeting. “Celebrate the world’s end with anyone but you? Perish the thought.”

Her stomach swooped at that, and Emma tried her best to tamp down the attraction she felt. She’d long since been harboring a not-so-secret (to Mary Margaret and Elsa, at least) crush on him for the past year. She had briefly considered acting on it, once under the mistletoe a Christmas party thrown by Mary Margaret’s sorority, but she’d chickened out. She had reasoned that the year was almost over, there was no use in establishing a relationship if they were inevitably going to part ways. Besides, if their relationship ended poorly their friendship would also end, and Emma couldn’t have that. Killian as “just a friend” was better than no Killian at all.

Killian was already in the kitchen and popping open a bottle of beer before Emma knew it. He offered her one, but she eyed him warily before accepting. “Won’t the rest of the guys be missing you? You’re sort of the President.”

Bailing on his own parties – and there were many – was uncharacteristic for Killian. He very much liked to be present, not simply because of the “fun” factor, but also to keep a watchful eye over his “brothers” and the party attendees. He explained his thought process using boat metaphors, something about a captain tending to a crew, and Emma knew he took it seriously. For example, though he had been quite the drinker in the early half of their college careers – Emma could never forget his near-perfect Exorcist impression in her bathroom after one too many cups of hooch freshman year – since becoming President of his frat, he more often than not opted for sobriety at his parties to watch over everyone. So his appearance here was quite the departure.

“And as President, I can come and go as I please,” he told her, opening his own beer and taking a drink. He paused, studying her expression carefully. “If you don’t want me here, Swan, I can leave. I just wanted to see you.”

“No, no, stay, I’m fine with you being here,” she assured him. It was the truth, she wanted him to be here, wanted a few more moments together than they had left. “It’s just unexpected, that’s all.”

“You should know by now I’m a man of many surprises, love.” He winked at her comically before moving to collapse onto the sofa. “Mary Margaret is at Dave’s, I presume?”

Emma hummed in affirmation. “If she didn’t pay half the rent, I’d almost be convinced I didn’t actually have a roommate.”

She joined him on the sofa, keeping a comfortable and safe distance away from him. She remembered moving into this apartment two summers ago, and how David and Killian had more or less had a macho man contest to see who could carry the most boxes up the three flights of stairs. Emma had been dating Walsh at the time – what a disaster _that_ had been – but he’d hardly helped much outside of shouting the occasional “PIVOT” and making comments about the quality (or rather, lack thereof) of her second hand furniture.

That sat in silence together, slowly drinking their beers. It was Killian who spoke first, his fingers tapping nervously against his drink as he said, "Tomorrow's a big day."

"To put it lightly." 

Emma didn't really want to talk about graduation. She would much rather drown in her drink than face the reality that was tomorrow, but Killian had other plans.

"It's been a good four years, hasn't it?" he asked, continuing the tapping on his drink. He was always fidgety, no matter how he was feeling, poking and prodding things. He was talented with his fingers too, judging by the many songs he could play on his guitar, many of which were not "Wonderwall", thank you very much. "Friends, classes, and what have you. It's all been great."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to miss it," he admitted. Emma wanted to reply, "me too", but she worried that if she did, she would cry. Thankfully, Killian never knew when or how to stop talking, so he continued on. "You know, I never did want to go to college. Liam more or less made me, and I came here because I owed him that much. But, like always, he knew what was best."

"That's what big brothers are for, right?" Emma asked. She's never had a sibling, but she's always imagined they'd give sage advice or be supportive. Judging from the way Killian idolized Liam, she doubted she was far from the mark. 

"Aye." Killian shifted so that he was facing toward Emma, his beer now forgotten on the coffee table. "I made good friends, learned a few things...met you."

Emma laughed. "I think I fall into the good friends category, no need to single me out there. David might get jealous if he finds out."

Killian shook his head. "Swan, I've always operated under the belief that a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets."

"How poetic," she replied, not sure where he was taking this conversation.

"Aye, but that's not the point." Killian rolled his eyes. He was gearing up for something serious, which Emma really didn't want. She wanted to forget all of the awful and terrible things, and this was starting to feel like some grand goodbye. "Emma, I meant what I said earlier."

She racked her brain trying to determine if he had said anything about the beer or the frat or the party.

“If it’s the end of the word, then I want to be with you.”

And then Killian did the unexpected – he kissed her. Kissing Killian was like she imagined, soft and warm and feeling a whole lot like home. But then remember that she was losing her home, losing him to an indeterminable future.

She pulled away, suddenly angry with him for kissing her. "You can't do that," she exclaimed moving away from him. "You can't just come in here and kiss me."

Killian looked at her stricken. "I apologize. I thought – I'd hoped, rather – I thought you'd felt same."

"Felt the same about what?" Emma asked, her voice taking a hysterical note that she hated. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for him to kiss her, and then leave.

"Us, Emma, us," he half-shouted, half-pleaded. "Everyone is talking about graduation, the future, and where we'd be ten years from now. And it's all made me realize that if I looked back at my life in a decade, my biggest regret would be letting you go without telling you how I felt." He huffed. "And now I've done so, and since you clearly don't feel the same, I'll leave."

It would be easy to let him go, let him leave the apartment and her life. He would sail away with Liam, and they would drift apart and not talk. She pictured bumping into him years down the line at a wedding of mutual friends. Would she regret letting him go? Could she live with the what-might-have-beens? If the world was ending, who would she want by her side?

“Wait.”

Killian was already at the door, his hand on knob, when she called out to him. He turned to her slowly, brow raised. He looked unlike any time she had seen him before – apprehensive and afraid.

“Swan?” he asked, his voice catching.

“I..Killian, I…” Emma stumbled over her words. She’d never been good with meaningful declarations. “Me too.”

“What?”

She took a deep breath and balled her fingers into fists. Her nails dug into her palms. She could do this. “If the world was ending, I’d want to be with you. So me too.”

Before she knew it, Killian was crossing the room and pulling her into his arms for another kiss. This time she did not pull away, and instead allowed herself to drown in the moment. He pulled away, much too soon for her liking, his breath coming out in puffs against her cheeks.

“Are you sure?” he asked. He studied her face intently.

She nodded. “Yeah, there’s no other place she’d rather be.

She wasn’t sure what tomorrow would bring, if crossing the stage and accepting her diploma would bring it all crashing down. What she did know, however, that Killian was here, that he wanted her, and that he was just as afraid of losing her. And if both their worlds were ending, they were going to face it together. 

_Ten Years Later…_

“It’s bloody fucking cold.”

“It’s winter, Killian. You would do better if you actually wore winter clothing.”

“Perish the thought.”

Emma laughed as Killian rubbed his bare hands together, his breath coming out in puffs. Despite the snow crunching under their feet, he still refused to wear glove or scarf, or even button his shirt all of the way. She had managed to coax him into a beanie, his hair curling around the edges making him appear younger. She grabbed his hands between her own gloved hands and kissed his chilled fingertips.

“You have to remember how cold Maine gets this time of year. You spent four years living here.”

“And those four years were tinged in rose-colored memories.”

“You referenced David throwing snow balls at mine and Mary Margaret’s window in your best man speech,” she reminded him, pulling him along the sidewalk. “C’mon, babe, the sooner we get going, the sooner you can be warm.”

“What I want to know is who has an inauguration ceremony in the winter,” Killian whined, trudging behind her.

“Practically everyone in the United States.”

“Yes, well, Regina should change that now that she’s mayor.”

Regina was the reason they had returned to Storybrooke at this time of year. Regina had shocked everyone – most especially her mother – when she had walked away from her promising career as a corporate lawyer in New York to move to Storybrooke after her fiancé was offered a tenure track position at her old alma mater. Though she had given up one prestigious career, she had didn’t stay idle long. After living in the small town once again for barely a year, she decided to stage a run for mayor – which she won handily.

Emma hadn’t been surprised when she heard the news. What she had been shocked about was the timing. Regina’s wedding to Robin was the weekend after her inauguration as mayor. But then again, for as long as Emma had known Regina, her friend had never shied away from an easy path.

Because of the timing, Emma and Killian were spending the week in their old collegiate stomping grounds to attend both ceremonies. They actually hadn’t intended to spend the whole week in Storybrooke, but David had concocted the idea to get the whole group together and have a homecoming of sorts.

“Think of it as our ten-year reunion,” he’d said over the phone when he had pitched the idea to Killian.

And so, a reunion they intended to have.

Not that they needed it. Their group had stayed mostly intact over the past decade. (God, that made Emma feel old.)

Despite no longer living in the same small college town, they still managed to come together. When Emma visited Killian and his brother down in Annapolis in the first year after graduation, David and Mary Margaret had driven up and they all spent a day sailing in the Chesapeake. Both Emma and Killian had served in the bridal party at their wedding, which had been the first time their large group of friends had all been in the same place since graduation two years earlier.

It was at David and Mary Margaret’s where Killian had wistfully confessed that he wished that Emma wouldn’t be going back Storybrooke after their visit, prompting her to reveal that she had applied to an opening at the Anne Arundel County Police Department. It was also at the wedding that Elsa met Liam.

From there, it was a whirlwind of memories: David and Mary Margaret helping her and Killian carry boxes from the Uhaul into their apartment that overlooked the water. Elsa taking a job in Washington for an Environmental lobbying firm. Killian proposing in their living room the same afternoon her purchased her ring. Mary Margaret going into labor during the bridal shower she was hosting for Emma. David holding his firstborn son.

Weddings. Engagements. Babies. Career changes. She and her friends had experienced it all.

And they’d done it all together. Mostly. 

When Emma had followed Killian to Annapolis, she’d gained a brother in Liam even before Killian had slid a diamond ring on her finger. With Annapolis being a short drive from Washington, she was able to stay connected with David and Mary Margaret. Elsa eventually followed, and much to Emma’s happiness, became her sister. Eventually Ruby moved to New York, as did Regina at a later point, which was only a short bus or train ride away. 

And now they were all back together in Storybrooke where it all began.

And then suddenly, Emma remembered something.

“It’s been ten years,” she said, stopping their trek abruptly. She turned to Killian. “We graduated more than ten years ago.”

“You sure know how to make a man feel old, love,” Killian teased. Last week, he had found his first gray hair and had been touchy about it ever since.

“It’s been ten years, and we’re together,” she elaborated.

“Aye, and we’ve been married for five of them,” Killian reminded her. He thumbed over where her engagement ring and wedding band sat on her finger.

“You said ten years ago that if you looked back to then, your biggest regret would be not telling me that you wanted to be with me,” Emma explained. She watched as recognition slowly dawned upon his face, his lips curling into a smile.

“It would have been.” 

“And now? That the world didn’t end?”

“And now my biggest regret is that I didn’t tell you sooner,” he replied.

Emma leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. They felt cold in the Maine weather, but just like their first time so long ago, she felt like coming home.

 


End file.
